The induction of cellular immune responses to antigens prepared from oral bacteria associated with periodontal disease is being studied using two in vitro techniques: lymphocytes blastogenesis and the Jerne antibody producing cell (PFC) assay. Antigens are being prepared from Actinomyces viscosus and Bacteroides asaccharolyticus. An unrelated antigen, sheep red blood cells, is used in the Jerne PFC assay. Soluble antigens from A. viscosus are prepared by sonication and subsequent fractionation on Bigel P-300 or DEAE. Cell walls of A. viscosus are obtained after sonication. Soluble antigens are prepared from B. asaccharolyticus by sonication. Cell walls will be obtained and the lipopolysaccharide extracted. Blastogenic responses of human peripheral blood and tonsil lymphocytes to the bacterial antigens will be assayed to determine the presence of antigenic components and/or mitogenic components. Subpopulations of human peripheral blood lymphocytes will be similarly tested. We have demonstrated that A. viscosus has adjuvant activity in a mouse spleen cell system. We will also test for antibody production to antigen fractions of A. viscosus in mice that have been immunized with A. viscosus and/or B. asaccharolyticus. Human peripheral blood and tonsil lymphocytes will similarly be tested for their ability to produce antibody to A. viscosus and/or to B. asaccharolyticus, and to fractions of these antigens.